Ruang Rindu
by Flory Khonifa Farez
Summary: Mark merindukan Haechan tapi kekasihnya sedang marah padanya. Bad Summary 404. High School AU/MarkHyuck. Sequel dari Let The Dove Say.


**Ruang Rindu Mark**

Mark merindukan Haechan tapi kekasihnya sedang marah padanya.

Flory Khonifa Farez a.k.a GALAUnema 20071999

**Cast :**

Haechan

Mark Lee

**Pairing**

MarkHyuck

**Genre**

Romance.

**Rating**

K

**Warning**

BL, GaJe, Berantakan, Alur Kecepetan, Bisa jadi ada Typo(s), Garing, Dan kesalahan lainnya.

**Disclaimer**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu adalah ketidak sengajaan. Jika Anda menghargai karya saya mohon tidak menyalin cerita ini menjadi cerita kalian.

.

**~Happy Reading~**

.

Ujian akhir semester sedang berlangsung.

Mark tidak bisa bertemu dengan Haechan karena kesibukannya sebagai pelajar. Sebenarnya bukan itu sih, Mark malu jika harus menemui Haechan walaupun adik kelas –sekaligus sahabatnya Lee Jeno sudah beberapa kali menyuruh Mark menemui Haechan tapi tetap saja rasa malu lelaki itu lebih besar daripada rasa rindunya. Mark juga takut akan mengganggu konsentrasi belajar Haechan jika ia tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas kekasihnya.

Tapi Mark benar benar merindukan Haechan.

Dia tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan soal hitung-hitungan sialan yang ada di depan matanya. Saat ini yang dipikirkannya adalah apa dia harus menemui Haechan hari ini atau tidak lalu, apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika mereka bertemu. Tanpa sadar, Mark mulai membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika mereka bertemu nanti.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Jangan negative thinking dulu!

Mark membayangkan sepulang sekolah nanti dia akan pulang bersama Haechan sambil menggenggam tangannya. Kalau sempat, Mark ingin mengajaknya ke kafe langganannya dan memakan semangkuk ice ceam berdua. Hah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat pipinya merah.

"Waktu tinggal lima menit!"

Sial pikir Mark.

~FKF~

Mark bertemu Haechan saat Masa Orientasi. Saat itu, Mark –yang menjabat sebagai ketua angkatan sedang dimarahi oleh senior karena tidak bisa memimpin dengan baik, ditambah buku orientasi milik Mark memiliki coretan corection pen di sampulnya –yah, itu peraturannya. Tapi itu bukan salahnya. Mark yakin tidak ada coretan di sana. Pasti ini ulah senior, Mark menggeram dalam hati. Ketika senior berkata, "Gak ada yang mau ngebela! Bela dong! Dia ini pemimpin kalian!" diiringi berbagai sindiran dan sarkasme. Tiba-tiba seorang anak lelaki mengacungkan tangannya dengan seringai yang terbentuk indah di wajahnya lalu dia berkata, "Bukankah Anda yang mencoret buku orientasinya _sunbae_? Saya melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri." Tentu saja itu membuat Mark dan para senior terkejut.

Sebelum senior itu membuka mulut anak itu melanjutkan perkataannya "Jika Anda masih tidak percaya, teman-teman kemarin kalian lihat buku orientasinya Mark Lee kan? Katakan padaku apa kalian melihat coretan tip-x pada sampulnya? KATAKAN!" Wah, anak itu berani sekali pikir Mark tapi jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia terpesona. Lalu satu persatu teman-temannya mulai bersaksi dan berhasil membuat senior malu setengah mati. Anak itu, Lee Haechan seseorang yang berhasil menarik perhatian Mark pada pandangan pertama.

Sejak saat itu Mark berusaha mendekati Haechan. Namun sisi intovert menghambat pendekatannya. Karena itu Mark pikir, mungkin ini terlalu mendadak bagi Haechan. Menembaknya dengan tiba-tiba dengan cara yang aneh pula. Inginnya sih terkesan romantis tapi ujung-ujungnya malah absurd. Untung, Haechan mau menerima perasaannya. Lagipula, Mark tidak akan pernah tahu kalau Haechan juga sudah menyukainya sejak dia tidak sengaja menabrak Haechan dengan tidak elit dan menindihnya dalam waktu yang lama.

~FKF~

Lihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di tengah koridor menghalangi orang yang lewat dengan dua kotak susu di tangannya? Orang itu, Mark Lee. Otaknya sedang menimbang apa dia harus pergi ke kelasnya Haechan atau tidak. Mereka tidak sekelas dan sekolah mengacak bangku dengan apik. Mark tahu di mana Haechan duduk karena kebetulan kekasihnya satu ruangan dengan Jaemin –orang yang disukai Jeno. "Mark _sunbae_, kau menghalangi jalan." Seseorang menepuk pundak Mark. Oh, itu Jaemin.

"Ohh, maaf, aku melamun." Jaemin menghela nafasnya, "Hentikan kebiasaan melamun di tengah jalan _sunbae_" Mark tersenyum, "Kau juga, hentikan kebiasaan 'malu-malu kucing'mu dan terimalah dia." Jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Matanya menangkap dua kotak susu di tangan Mark lalu tersenyum jahil "Haechan _sunbae_ bilang padaku_, _Dia sangat merindukanmu. Bagaimana jika _sunbae_ pergi menemuinya?" Mark berpikir, dia takut menggangggu konsentrasi Haechan tapi dia merindukannya. Ah! Bagaimana jika dia menitipkan kotak susu ini pada Jaemin. "Aku merindukannya juga tapi aku tidak bisa menemuinya. Aku takut mengganggu konsentrasinya. Ini, sampaikan pada Haechan aku juga merindukannya. Oh iya, bilang padanya aku ingin mengajaknya ke kafe langgananku sepulang sekolah nanti." Jaemin menerima satu susu kotak rasa coklat lalu berdecih "Bilang saja _sunbae_ malu menemuinya." Sayang, itu tidak didengar oleh Mark karena dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya sendiri. Duh, Jaemin ingin membunuhnya.

"Jaemin-_ah_, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Gawat, itu suara Jeno. "Hmmm..." Jaemin melihat susu kotak yang Mark titipkan padanya, "Mark _sunbae _menitipkan ini padaku." Jeno mengangguk paham sambil menahan rona di pipinya, Jaemin juga. "Apa kau mengerti rumus momentum yang kuajarkan kemarin?" Jeno membuka pembicaraan dengan Jaemin. "Ah, sedikit lebih baik daripada mendengar penjelasan Seo _Seosangnim_." Jeno tertawa. 'Jeno-_ya _berhenti membuat jantungku berdebar lebih kencang' Batin Jaemin merana. "Kurasa aku harus segera menyampaikan pesan Mark _sunbae._" Saat Jaemin hendak pergi, tangan Jeno menahannya "Bagaimana jika kita pergi bersama? Kebetulan ruang kita bersebelahan kan?"

Tuhan tolong Jaemin agar bisa mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang makin tidak karuan.

~FKF~

Jaemin melempar susu kotaknya pada Haechan lalu mendekatkan bangkunya pada Haechan sebelum _sunbae _di depannya ini mengolok-olok dirinya "Cie... tadi jalan bareng... apa kabar jantungmu?" Jaemin mendelik tajam, "Baik." Jawabnya dengan ketus. "Jangan marah dong! Btw, apa ini? Traktiran?" Haechan meminum susu kotaknya. "Bukan, itu dari Mark _sunbae_," Jaemin tersenyum saat melihat rona wajah yang menghiasi kulit gelap _sunbae_ nya, "katanya, dia merindukanmu dan ingin mengajakmu ke kafe langganannya." Mata Haechan berbinar "Benarkah? Lalu kenapa dia tidak katakan langsung?" Jaemin menjawab, "Dia tidak mau mengganggu konsentrasimu, katanya. Tapi aku yakin 100% Mark sunbae hanya malu untuk menemuimu." Haechan menghela nafas, "Padahal sudah sebulan berlalu..." Jaemin mengelus pundak Haechan "Tenang, yang kuucapkan belum tentu benar 'kok."

Line!

Ponselnya berdering ada pesan suara dari Mark, "Haechan-ie bagaimana kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu! Bagaimana jika kita ke kafe langgananku sepulang sekolah nanti?" Mata Haechan berbinar, pipinya bersemu. Dia segera mengirim pesan pada Mark,

'Tentu, saja aku mau. Tapi kamu yang traktir ya!'

'Lain kali kalau rindu ke sini. Aku merindukanmu tahu! TT'

Juga stiker _wink_ yang membuat Mark berdebar nun jauh di sana.

~FKF~

Haechan berada di depan gerbang sekarang. Bumi sedikit menggerang karena Haechan tidak berhenti menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sambil sesekali melihat jam tangannya. "Maaf aku terlambat." Oh itu orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Ayo, jangan buang waktu lagi." Haechan menarik tangan Mark. Ia tidak sabar menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihnya. Harusnya mereka belajar untuk ujian besok. Tapi siapa peduli, kesuksesan tidak dilihat dari nilai yang tercetak di kertas. Kurang lebih itu yang dikatakan Albert Einstein.

Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Haechan.

...

...

...

Haechan hanya bisa menatap tajam Mark yang sibuk meperhatikan dua ekor kucing yang sedang bercinta. Ya ampun, apa semudah itu perhatian Mark teralihkan? Padahal dia yang mengajak. Bukankah mereka ke sini untuk melepas rindu? Lalu kenapa Mark malah diam dan memperhatikan kucing yang sedang bercinta? Haechan kesal. "Apa dua ekor kucing itu lebih menarik?" Sindirnya. Mark menatap Haechan dengan tatapan –yang tidak disadarinya mamelas seperti seekor anak singa. Duh, Haechan jadi tidak tega... tapi mengerjai anak itu sepertinya seru juga.

"Maaf, habis kuperhatikan sepertinya si betina tidak ingin bercinta. Aku jadi kasihan dan tanpa sadar memperhatikannya." Haechan ingin tertawa tapi dia harus mempertahankan aktingnya. "Jadi kamu lebih kasihan sama kucing betina itu daripada aku yang telah mengorbankan waktu untukmu?" Mark melotot "Tentu saja tidak." Haechan semakin ingin mengerjainya, "Sudahlah, aku kesal! jangan bicara padaku. Aku pergi dulu." Haechan beranjak dari kursinya berharap Mark akan melakukan sesuatu seperti di drama-drama tapi pertanyaan Mark mengubah segalanya, "Kau tidak minta putus kan?" Haechan menggeleng. Masa iya, dia minta putus. Lagipula ini Cuma bercanda kok "Oh, ya udah."

Udah Cuma begitu doang?

Hah, sepertinya Haechan harus akting lebih lama lagi.

Haechan pergi begitu saja sambil berharap Mark akan mengejarnya tapi dari tadi tidak ada tanda-tanda. Dalam hati, dia merasakan firasat buruk. Jangan-jangan Mark menganggapnya serius? Tapi tadi dia bertanya 'Kau tidak minta putus kan?' atau jangan-jangan Mark ingin mengerjainya? Masa sih, mana kepikiran anak itu. Beberapa kali dia menoleh memastikan kekasihnya mengikutinya namun hasilnya nihil.

Hah

Haechan menghela nafas. Mungkin Mark akan mendatangi rumahnya dengan burung merpati kesayangannya –sampai sekarang Haechan tidak mengerti kenapa Mark masih memeliharanya lalu mengirimnya surat permintaan maaf.

Iya, anggap saja begitu.

...

...

...

Mark memakan es krimnya sambil menatap kucing yang masih betah bercinta. Ia tahu Haechan marah padanya. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena Haechan menyuruhnya untuk tidak bicara padanya. Jadi, ya sudah. Toh Haechan tidak minta putus. Yang Mark khawatirkan adalah, apa yang harus dia lakukan saat merindukan Haechan nanti. Kekasihnya, pasti akan sulit dihubungi. Benar juga, dia kan bisa tanyakan itu pada Jaemin atau Jeno. Dibikin simpel aja!

Oh iya, dia harus membayar es krim Haechan juga...

~FKF~

Haechan merindukan Mark.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu semenjak Haechan mengerjai Mark dan sampai sekarang belum ada pesan atau apapun darinya. Jaemin masih sering mengantarkan susu kotak dengan kertas bertuliskan kata semangat. Kadang anak itu mengeluh "Dia kira aku ini tukang pos? tukang antar susu? Tidak bisakah dia mengatarkan itu sendiri?" tapi ia tetap mengantarkannya.

Tapi bukan itu masalah utamanya.

Masalahnya adalah Mark belum menghubunginya. Apa anak itu menganggap serius perkataannya? Atau ingin balik mengerjainya? Abaikan pertanyaan kedua, itu mustahil. Ingin sekali rasanya dia pergi ke kelas Mark lalu menonjoknya. Tapi dia tidak tahu di mana kelasnya. Anak itu selalu terpisah dari sohibnya Jeno dan Jaemin ketika ulangan berlangsung sehingga menyusahkannya. Baik Jeno ataupun Jaemin tidak tahu di mana Mark berada. Anak itu mempersulit hidupku saja keluh Haechan.

~FKF~

Mark merindukan Haechan.

Ini sudah hari ketiga dan Mark masih tidak berani menghubungi Haechan. Akibatnya...

...

...

...

Mark hanya bisa berdiri di depan rumah Haechan sambil menatap lantai dua tempat Haechan tidur. Dia tahu tidak boleh melakukan ini. Tapi dia merindukannya. Kadang dia membuka ponsel, melihat foto-foto Haechan –yang dia dapatkan dari Jeno dan Jaemin secara ilegal atau sekedar mendengarkan suara Haechan yang bernyanyi di ponselnya. Puncaknya dia akan pergi ke rumah Haechan seperti ini –ayahnya, Taeyong menyebutnya melihat genteng rumah Haechan.

Kapan ya Haechan tidak marah lagi padanya? Mark rindu genggaman tangan Haechan di sela-sela jarinya. Dia rindu suara merdu kekasihnya yang suka menyanyikannya lagu sebelum tidur. Juga rindu wajah penuh pesonanya. Intinya, Mark merundukan semua tentang Haechan.

Tapi Mark malu harus menghubungi Haechan lebih dulu. Dia pikir, Haechan masih marah padanya. Haruskah dia mengirim pesan? Setidaknya Mark sudah berusaha.

...

...

...

Ujung-ujungnya, Mark tidak melakukan apa-apa.

~FKF~

Haechan minum ketika Jisung sedang memperhatikan jendela seolah ada penguntit di sana. Atau jangan-jangan ada Chenle di sana? Jisung cerita kepadanya, kemarin ada seorang anak –yang Haechan ketahui bernama Chenle menyatakan perasaan padanya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Jisung takut. Adiknya masih polos. Tidak tahu apa-apa tentang cinta. Berbeda dengannya yang...

Ah! tidak perlu dibahas.

"Jisung kau sedang apa?" Tanya Haechan daripada dia mati penasaran. Tak disangka Jisung langsung melompat padanya. Untung saja Haechan siap dengan menangkap tubuh adik bongsornya. "_Hyung_, kau harus tahu apa yang kulihat belakangan hari ini." Oh, dia ketakutan. Duh tubuhnya berat sekali pikir Haechan, "Tapi sebelum itu turunlah dari tubuhku. Kau berat tahu!"

Jisung turun dari tubuh Haechan lalu memulai ceritanya, "_Hyung_, tiga hari ini aku sering melihat seorang laki-laki. Dia terus berdiri di depan gerbang. Kadang-kadang dia memainkan ponsel atau membaca buku pelajaran. Dari tatapannya sepertinya dia menatap kamarmu, _hyung_. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati." Sepertinya Haechan tahu siapa orangnya tapi dia tidak yakin. "Seperti apa ciri-cirinya?" Tanya Haechan "Rambutnya pink, alisnya seperti busur derajat, dia juga putih sekali. Dia terlihat tidak keren tapi keren." Oke _fix_, itu Mark Lee pikir Haechan lalu berkata "Sepertinya dia teman _hyung_, tidak perlu khawatir, besok kalau dia ke sini bilang ya." Jisung mengangguk. Kakaknya yang gemas mengacak rambut sang adik.

Ohh, jadi selama ini Mark sering ke sini. Lalu kenapa dia tidak berkunjung saja sekalian. Apa Mark pikir Haechan masih marah padanya? Ya ampun, anak itu tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya. Atau aktingnya terlalu hebat sampai Mark tidak menyadarinya. Sepertinya dia harus ikut casting di SM Entertaiment. Siapa tahu saja dia bisa menjadi artisseperti Baekhyun EXO.

~FKF~

Mark masuk ke rumahnya mendapati Ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran. "Sudah melihat genteng rumah Haechan belum?" Tanya Taeyong. Mark mengangguk lalu mamanya, Jaehyun –sebenarnya dia laki-laki tapi Taeyong menyuruh memanggilnya Mama datang dengan membawa makanan ringan di atas nampan. "Harusnya kamu jangan lihat genteng rumahnya saja. Masuk ke rumahnya! Main sama Haechan. Dia pasti senang!" Taeyong menyetujui ucapan Jaehyun "Dengarkan Mamamu. Pokoknya, besok kau harus main ke rumahnya! Papa tidak mau dengar kebohongan dari mulutmu, Mark." Kalau Ayahnya sudah bilang begini Mark bisa apa.

Mungkin besok Mark akan ke rumah Haechan. Itupun kalau dia punya keberanian lebih.

~FKF~

Tekan

tidak

tekan

tidak

ya?

Itu yang Mark pikirkan saat berada di depan gerbang rumah Haechan. Ahhh, Mark ingin pulang saja. Tapi kalau pulang pun dia akan langsung dicoret dari kartu keluarga. Ayolah Mark Lee, ini kesempatanmu untuk meminta maaf pada Haechan. Kau sudah merindukannya kan? Jadi tunggu apa lagi.

Tapi dia malu. Apalagi ini sudah lama sekali. Masa dia baru minta maaf sekarang. Apa kata Haechan nanti? Jangan-jangan kekasihnya akan mengakhiri hubungan ini. Oh Tuhan, tolong jangan jadikan itu terjadi.

...

...

...

Jadi kau ingin menekan belnya atau tidak Mark?

"Mark sedang apa kau berdiri di sana?" Eh, kok ada Haechan di depan pintu? Aduh dia harus bagaimana? Mark ingin menjawab tapi bibirnya tiba-tiba kaku. Bukan hanya bibir tapi seluruh tubuhnya.

Haechan menarik tubuhnya seperti tahu kalau badannya tidak bisa bergerak. "Jisung bilang padaku belakangan hari ini ada orang asing yang berdiri di depan gerbang tiap sore sambil melihat kamarku. Apa itu kau?" Mark mengangguk, "Kenapa?" lelaki itu menjawab "Aku merindukanmu tapi kau sedang marah padaku. Kau juga menyuruhku untuk tidak menghubungimu. Jadi aku hanya bisa melakukan itu." Haechan lelah dengan kekasihnya tapi sayang. "Maaf ya, aku janji akan lebih memperhatikanmu."

Tawa Haechan menggelegar, perutnya sakit karena tertawa terlalu lama. Mark bingung, kenapa Haechan tertawa? Apa ada sesuatu yang lucu? Kemudian dia menyatukan ingatannya, "Apa kau mengerjaiku?" Haechan menghentikan tawanya, "Iya, aku sempat berpikir kau mengerjaiku balik. Tapi kau tetaplah Mark yang kukenal." Ohh, jadi selama ini Haechan hanya mengerjainya. Pantas saja, Mark merasa tidak perlu meminta maaf. Sial, menggemaskan sekali kekasihnya.

"Ayahku menyuruhku untuk bermain denganmu." Mark akhirnya ingat maksud tujuannya ke sini. "Kau terpaksa?" Tanya Haechan. "Tidak, tapi kalau tidak dipaksa mungkin aku tidak akan ke sini." Mark memeluk Haechan setelah mengatakannya "Aku merindukanmu." Haechan menyamankan posisinya "Aku juga."

Rindu membuncah dalam hati. Keduanya lelah menahan rindu. Akhirnya mereka berciuman.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Btw, di sana ada Jisung yang memandang mereka dengan pandangan jijik tapi penuh rasa penasaran.

**END**

Ini terinspirasi dari kisah cinta Ibu dan Ayahku. Kata Mbah, dulu ayahku sering melihat genteng rumah ibuku (ibuku tidur di lantai dua). Maaf ya untuk Cheonha aku belum bisa melanjutkannya untuk sementara waktu. Tiba-tiba feel hilang dan terlalu banyak momen MarkHyuck. Doakan semoga aku mendapat ilham secara tiba-tiba (lha, jadi bahas FF lain). Anyway, thanks yang udah baca, review apalagi yang favorit dan follow! Semoga kalian diberkahi. Aamiin.

**SeeU – Alone**


End file.
